Aisling and BrendanLiving Among them
by MaliceInlist
Summary: In Kells Brendan looks at the strange white haired girl who lives in the woods near his home. He soon finds a love he cannot resist coming to him but he finds that love, parent-hood and children are a force to be reckoned with. From the Secret of Kells.
1. Chapter 1

Aisling looked at Brendan she chuckled as he slipped on a slimy rock. Ice cold water filled his robes as the rivers current dragged against him. Aisling laughed as a fish scurried from his hair. Brendan smirked and grabbed her, she gasped as he dunked her in the water. Aisling surfaced laughing as the cold water tingled her skin. They played in the water, splashing each other and Pangur Ban much to his dismay. "Brendan" Aisling said over the splashing. He looked at her confused "What's it like in your village?" He had to think about the question before he answered. "Well I help the brothers pluck goose feathers for their illuminating, and well…the rest of the time I spend with uncle." She frowned "So you never play with any of the other children in your village?" No he said looking over to see she was gone. "Being is the forest is much better the way you make your village sound." She said into his ear hanging upside down by his shoulder. "No way the village can be fun you just have to see it! Like the brothers work, and the scriptorium. Even the tower!" She looked back at him. "So you're saying your village is better than my forest!" She huffed at him and disappeared into the trees, emerging from the underbrush on her chest. "I bet I would be like a owl in the sun in your village" Brendan smirked at her and swayed his head. "No way…" She looked at him puzzled "Why not?" "Because you wouldn't fit in…your too…uhh" He made a face looking over her. "To what" She scowled. "It's just NOBODY in Kells even looks like you. For starters no one in my village has white hair like yours or such light skin. You'd be being stared at like you were a wolf." She stretched and looked up at the sky, puzzled. "If you really want to see it for yourself then I bet I could make you look like someone from the village." Aisling glanced over at him stroking her hair with a rose stem. "How?" she said blankly "Well when I was younger I fell into a big bucket of ink and it turned my hair blue for a week! Then I got to close to the fire and it turned me black…" He put his hand on his chin. Brendan closed his eyes thinking about how he could pull it off. He opened them again and was looking straight into Aislings emerald green eyes. She lowered one of her eyebrows and promptly stated. "So?" Brendan snapped his fingers "I know!" She jumped back and sat in front of him looking in interest. "Brother Aiden makes this ink with these old nuts, and it's a muddy brown color. I bet we could use it to turn your hair brown…and as for your skin…we could use some old fire ash's and just powder up your skin. Yes! It's perfect!" Aisling stroked her hair uncomfortable looking down at her silky silver strands. Brendan looked at her and stammered "It's all right Aisling if you just dip your hair under some water it'll come out. And you'll just have to take a bath to get off all the ash." She looked up slightly relieved. "Okay…I'll do this but only for a week." She said sternly. Brendan gave her a wide smile and grabbed his chalk and stone. "Well I and pangur will be back tomorrow! Hey Aisling if you don't want to come you don't have to…" She looked up and smiled before he disappeared into the brush.

Brendan quickly opened the doors to the scriptorium carefully tip toeing through the empty desks. "Hmm Pangur Ban where did Brother Aiden put that ink?" Pangur just let out a short meow before resting his head on one of the desks. "Come on Pangur it's for Aisling" Pangur just let out a huff before dozing off for a cat nap. Brendan sighed before opening a small drawer. He looked around the desk at the back of the scriptorium before he found a small vile of the brown ink. 'Yes!' he said in his head careful not to be too loud. Brendan stuffed it into his pocket before turning back to the door. He quickly pulled out from the room into the dark night, looking at the tower he wondered if his uncle was looking for him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before running about the shacks and huts. He was quiet hoping not to wake anyone from their sleep, Brendan stopped as he saw a small glowing pile of cinder wood. "Finally" He sighed grasping his coat and pulling out a large bottle. Brendan poured the ashes until they filled it and he placed the cork back before putting it quickly into his pocket. A small light bounced across the huts, and Brendan gasped. He was too late his gasp had been heard and he looked for a way to escape. Then he saw it quickly he dove under a small fence and hid under the support of an old hut. "Hello?" He hear the familiar voice of his uncle beckoning from the street. The abbot swiftly glanced around the street, 'Strange…' he though before turning back to the tower. Brendan let out a sigh of relief. He felt the cold bottles of ink and ash brush against his skin and smiled. 'Good now I just need to get this to Aisling.' He though, looking around the streets once more.

*The Next Day*

Brendan awoke the light from his window greeting him. He let out a yawn before grabbing his cloak and climbing up the latter to his room. 'I hope I don't have to do anything today…' Brendan though worried. He didn't want Aisling to wander the streets alone, without anyone to protect her. He quickly opened the trap door and climbed out opening the next door to the outside.

He walked hastily to the scriptorium opening the dark doors to see brother Aiden and Assoua are talking. "Well we do need more quills so I guess it would be fine to use those but…" Aiden noticed Brendan out of the corner of his eye and turned to him. "Well hello young brother, I see you are one to come to the scriptorium early. Assoua nodded at Brendan before collapsing back at his desk and continuing his work. "Say Brother Aiden…" He looked down at Brendan and spoke "Yes? Something you be needing?" Brendan nodded "Well I was wondering if you were to put ink like brown ink in hair would it come out? I mean…" Aiden looked at Brendan with interest "Hmmm I suppose it would come out but it entirely depends on the ink…like that hazelnut ink I showed you a while back. But I know if you use to much It's like with paper…it'll leave a stain." Brendan sighed with relief in his mind, then looked back up gleaming "Thanks brother Aiden!" He said before running back out of the door. 'Now what's the young lad up to this time' Aiden thought.

Brendan ran into the mist of the gates were he first met Aisling, looking around for her. "Aisling?" he yelled… "Aisling." Mist cleared from one of the doors and he quickly entered Brendan looked around the forests colorful canvas, trying to find the pale girl. He then spotted her sitting on a high branch and looking down on him. He waved before she jumped and landed a few feet in front of him. She looked at him and brushed aside her hair. "Here I got ever thing we need!" He pulled the two bottles from his sleeves. She looked at the dark brown ink, and back at him. "So how are we going to color my hair?" She said confused. Brendan thought for a moment and looked back. He shrugged. He folded his arms and thought harder before he flinched. His eyes opened and he walked past her. He bend over plucking a few rose's and breaking off the stems. "We could use some water with it, and just comb it into your hair." She took a hand and quickly twirled a strand of hair. "Okay…" She shrugged and sat on a small rock. "Well?" She said glancing back at him. Brendan placed a rose stem in her hand and spoke "Here you do some too, I'll do the back." He quickly crouched down and sat on his knees, placing the stem in the stream and pouring ink on it. He did the same for her and Aisling began to softly stroke her hair. Turning it a mud brown shade with every stroke. Brendan carefully grasped some of her hair, it was softer than silk, and shined brightly in the sunlight. He made careful slow strokes in her snow white hair changing its color to brown. Aisling placed her hand on a lock of her hair looking at its now brown color. "There!" Brendan said letting go of her hair. He pulled a small circular mirror from his bag and gave it to her. "Look your hair looks perfect!" She grasped it and looked at her reflection a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Now we need to darken your skin a little bit." Brendan pulled the ash from his coat pocket and opened the top. He dipped his fingers in the ash and drew small whiskers on her face. She giggled as she looked at the dark lines on her cheeks. Aisling poked her finger in the black dust and placed a dark black dot on his nose. They both laughed looking at each other's goofy appearance. Brendan pulled the bottle up and poured a little into the palm of his hand. He noticed how smooth her skin was, so soft and perfect. He rubbed her arms spreading them with the dull black ash. He rubbed down her legs, and neck making sure to get her behind the ears and between the eyes. He looked over her and smiled "Perfect, I can't even recognize you!" She looked at him and pulled the mirror up again looking at her reflection. Aislings skin now was a dull tan color, not brown but a dull white. She stroked her hair looking at its dark brown color. She looked back up at Brendan seeing him smile. "Hey Aisling make sure you don't get wet! If you do all the ash will come off and you'll lose your look" She smiled and nodded. "Now let's see whose place is better." She said with a cheer before hurrying to the gate. But she stopped realizing she had never left her forest before. Brendan softly grasped her arm and reassured her. "Don't worry Aisling! I'll be by you the whole time so you don't need to worry. He grabbed her hand guiding her through the forest until they reached its edge. He looked at her with 'ready?' clearly shown on his face. She nodded and they ran quickly to the opening in the wall. "So this is how you come to see me?" She whispered to him. "Yea" Brendan replied stopping her. "Wait…" He listened before tugging her along more. The exited the shaggy curtains covering the gap and Aisling looked in awe at the village. "Here we should go to the scriptorium first; I forgot to give him these." Brendan pulled some of the berry's out of his pockets. He lead her to the scriptorium she still gaped at the strange sights of the village, mostly the tower. Brendan pushed open the doors to the scriptorium and pulled her in. "So this is the…place?" she whispered again into his ear. Aisling looked at the quills and papers that sat lazily on the desks. Aiden looked up and saw Brendan, he rose from his seat and spoke. "Hello little brother what brings you here? Back to make more masterpieces?" Brendan shuffled through his pockets before grasping the berry's. "Uh…no I just needed to give you these I they must have been hiding at the bottom of my pockets." He shrugged. Aiden reached out grasping them from his hand, before he looked over an noticed a figure hiding behind him. "Who's your little friend?" he said looking over at Aisling.

Brendan felt her grip tighten on his hand, which was conceiled behind him. "Oh this is Aisling, shes my friend and I've just been showing her around! Oh brother Aiden can she see the book!" Aiden smiled and laughed "Of course the book is for the world and for all they can gaze upon it."

He whispered into Aiden's ear "Aislings a little…shy we'll sit over there." He said gesturing to a desk tucked away into the corner. Brendan tugged her hand and she followed him into the corner. "Here he murmured pulling the chair out, and sitting. She looked at him confused. "Here sit next to me…" Brendan scooted over for her to sit. Aisling sat down looking at the golden cover of the book. "Here" he said opening it for her to see. She looked intently at the pages, shyly brushing her finger over the page. They sat there for hours, Brendan showed her the book, and quickly showed her other things around the desk. Ink, Quills, Parchment. He handed her a Quill and dipped it for her. "Here now draw something, like making circles and lines." He grasped her hand guiding her. He had drawn one of the flowers she had made in the forest, smiling Aisling slowly slid her hand over the paper. They sat Aisling drew a scrubby deer, she held the paper in front of her frowning. "Ahh my pictures so bad…yours is always good…" Brendan smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder "It's alright Aisling, your just new at this you need practice." She looked back at him a slight smile cracked her face. The doors to the scriptorium opened and Brother Leonardo entered the room. He looked around stopping at Brendan "Oh Brendan there you are!" He quickly rushed to him, he seemed not to notice Aisling. "The Abbot needs you to come up to the tower and get some plans to give to the north wall." Brendan sighed "Alright I'll be there quick!" Leonardo looked over at Aisling and asked "Who might you be?" She looked up at him and slowly crept back behind Brendan. "She's a little shy, her name's Aisling." Brendan spoke for her. He nodded before walking off to another desk to finish his work. Brendan tugged at her hand, she looked up at him puzzled. "We need to go to the tower, my Uncle wants me." She nodded following him out of the doors and to the looming tower. Brendan lead her up the stairs, she looked at the black walls of the tower so bleak and empty. Suddenly she felt a strange sensation come over her, and she began to wheeze. "Achooo!" she sneezed. Rubbing her nose. "Yea it's a little dusty up here…" Brendan looked at her and whispered "It's alright downstairs their isn't as much dust." She smiled but sneezed up the stairs. They opened the doors to the towers top, and entered the abbots room. She sneezed. "Brendan. Do you have a cold? You should not force yourself around Kells spreading disease." He turned around ready to lecture him but he stopped at sight of Aisling. "And who is this?" Brendan shuddered "This is Aisling shes my friend." Aisling snuck back behind Brendan letting out another sneeze. "Its dusty up here" she managed to squeak. The abbot looked intently at Brendan before handing him the scrolls. "Take these to brother Tang over in the north wall.

*Later that night*

Brendan sat with Aisling holding his black drawing board. He showed her how they made the wall, what the north men looked like, and how to draw more. He was finishing up a small flower on the picture before he noticed his arm was so very warm. He looked over to see she had fallen asleep, resting her head on his shoulder. Brendan smiled, and picked her up. The sun had began to lower on the horizon. He put her on his back and carried her into the tower, climbing down the stairs and placing her gently onto his bed. Brendan couldn't think of anywhere else to take her, since she was staying here for a whole week. He pulled the covers over her , carefully tucking her into the warm sheets. He pulled himself into the bed drawing on his tablet before he sank into a dream.

*The next day*

Aislings eyes fluttered open, she realized how warm she felt. It was such a good warmth, so comforting and at peace. She looked over and saw Brendan had fallen asleep next to her. She smiled looking around the room she was in. It must have been his. Brendan yawned rising from his slumber. He rubbed sleep from his eyes before looking at her. "Morning…" He lazily groaned. She smiled and replied "You're warm…" she said resting her head back on his shoulder. Brendan looked up at his window thinking about the new day. "Hey Aisling we should go, the Abbots probably already got breakfast ready." She smiled and nodded. Brendan rushed up and out heading to the center market, purchasing some rolls and a good breakfast he returned to her, he had left her alone in his room and given her his chalk and board. "Here" He opened a small tray revealing its contents. A medium sized roll of bread and cheese sat on the plate, a few small pieces of apple sat on the side with some scrambled eggs sitting near the middle. He grabbed a fork and handed it to her. She just looked at it strangely. "Oh that's right you don't come from the village." He grabbed her fork and scooped some egg onto it bringing it to her. "Open" he said She leaned foreward and pulled the egg off, chewing it slowly before she swallowed. "Good huh!" Brendan scooped up some more and shoveled it into his mouth. He pulled a chunk of bread off and handed it to her, "Here try some of this." He said placing some of the cheese on the bread. Aisling took a bite out of the bread and cheese smiling. "Mmmm it's good." Brendan smiled "Yea! I told you so" He sat there feeding her and himself until the plate was gone. They both let out satisfied grunts before he took the plate. "And one last thing…" He said before rummaging through his pockets. Brendan pulled out a small brown bar, he broke it in two handing half to her. "Its coco and it's really good, it's a reward for me and other kids in the village." Aisling looked at the strange food, before she took a small bit from the corner. She smiled as the sweet flavor filled her mouth. She nodded aking another large bite out of the chocolate. They wandered Kells for the next few days, Brendon showed Aisling his drawings, how to draw and what not. Then Friday came…

Brendon looked down at his black board; he had carefully placed the chalk back into his shoe before tucking himself into bed next to Aisling. He sighed looking over at her. He noticed her skin seemed brighter and her hair was beginning to turn back to its cloudy color. 'She can only stay one more day…' he though. Brendon had not known the company of other children, or friends. Aisling was very close to him, he couldn't bear to have to let her go. He noticed the sunlight fading from his room, and the moon began to rise in the sky. He softly tugged her shoulder to try and rouse her. She grunted and pushed herself deeper into his shoulder. "Aisling, hurry we need to go!" She lifted her head lazily her hair stuck up as her eyelids opened revealing her hazy green eyes. "It's too early…" She continued to dig deeper into the blankets until she found herself warmly squeezed into his arms. Brendan slightly blushed as he felt her breath slowly patting against his chest. He grabbed her draped her over his back, placing his cloak onto her. Brendan crept through the dark streets looking for the opening in the walls. He noticed a light shining in the distance, and as the fog cleared he saw the abbot.

Brendan looked around for somewhere to hide but he was out in the open. The abbot looked strangly at the two, he noticed Aisling sleeping and spoke to Brendon. "Nephew what are you doing this late at night?" He questioned, his eyes prying at Brendon. "Well um…" He though trying to come up with an excuse "Aisling fell asleep while I was showing her how to draw, and I was just carrying her back to her home. His uncle raised an eyebrow is suspicion. "Well…she should be getting home I suppose…just be back before you are missed." The abbot passed him and disappeared into the night. Brendon sighed, 'I'm glad be bought that excuse. Hurry up let's get you out of here.' He held tightly onto Aisling before skirting into the scaffoldings old cloth. He carefully carried her through before the outside greeted them. He carried Aisling deep into the forest, before he reached the circle of mist once again. Brendon slowly propped her up against the rock that lied in the middle of the circle, covering her with a blanket. Aislings eyes fluttered to life as she looked at him with emerald green eyes. She looked around before turning back at him "Why are we back in the forest?" she questioned. Brendon reached to her and pulled some of her hair into her view, she saw the gleaming white of her hair, the brown all but gone. Aisling looked at her skin to see it too had changed back to its pale white complexion. Just then she raised her hands and cupped her mouth letting out a sneeze. Her head drooped as she moped "I think I caught a cold" she sniffled as a breeze of cold air made her shiver. "Here Aisling I'll take you back to the forest, you'll get better there." Brendan picked her up from the cold stone, placing her in front of him, holding her close to his chest. She softly rubbed her finger on the warm fabric covering her, looking up at the trees.

Brendan lead her carrying her over the stream until he found a small alcove to set her down on. She pulled the covers of the blanket close covering her cold arms and legs. Brendon pulled some bread from his pouch and slowly fed it to her, looking at her worried. Her eyes were foggy and sick, she could not explain the sudden weakness in her. He locked eyes with her smiling. Taking his hand he placed it gently on her forehead, 'she's burning up…I'd better get her some water.' Brendan pulled back and went to the stream dreanching his own coat. He came back placing a piece of the wet fabric on her forehead. They couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes intently interested in each other's glittering orbs. Brendan went to push himself up only to slip on a slimy rock. He fell.

A pat echoed as he fell against Aisling, she gasped before her voice became muffled. They opened their eyes only to see the others, they layed in the soft grass locked in a kiss. Aisling felt a strange feeling tingle her heart, a warm happy sensation she had never felt quite before. Brendan looked at her surprised eyes but he couldn't pull away. Something kept them together, they layed Aising closed her eyes embracing the sweetness of the kiss. Brendan shuddered as she began to pull him closer. They both stopped and pulled away, each gasping for air. She couldn't look at him…Aisling stared at the grass watching it sway in the breeze. 'Was she in…love?' She had thought about it so many times before could she ever fall in love. Centuries of loneliness all seemed to melt away when she touched his lips. Aisling managed to mutter "Brendon?" He looked down at her blushing immensely. "Why did you stop?" He was startled at what he heard. Brendan looked down at her, Aislings skin shone as pale moonlight bounced off of it. Her hair swayed to the side, its silver silky color gleaming against the shadows. She was absolutely perfect in every way she seemed flawless. They leaned together to kiss once more, enjoying the strange taste of each other. Aisling was so full of warm, she breathed heavily and her heart was beating uncontrollably in her chest. Brendan collapsed over to her side, still locked on her eyes, they connected again. The two savored their connection they both took hands and kissed even deeper. Soon they found that they had fallen to sleep.

Brendan opened his weary eyes before scanning the woods around him. They thrived with life animals of all kinds wandered and scurried across the forest floor. He felt Aisling cuddle closer to him, they layed in the alcove warm and comforted. The blanket shrugged off the two but combined they warmed each other's souls. Aislings eyes slowly opened and she let out a small grunt and she stretched. "Brendan" she purred wrapping her arms around him. He felt her warmth fill him again, returning a single arm hug. They sat under the shade of a nearby tree for hours, just staring at the shifting sky. Brendan lifted himself from the ground pulling her warm body with him. Aisling stared at him baffled. "Aisling you know anywhere we could get something to eat?" As if on cue his stomach growled about its emptiness. Aisling smiled before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing into a tree. Only a few moments later she reemerged, holding two juicy apples in her hands. She handed one to him taking a large bite of her own, letting the sweet flavor of the apple seep into her. Aisling looked over at Brendan he saw her gaze and me it smiling. The two ate in silence, coming close to each other and enjoying the company. The sun had began to shine brightly in the center of the sky before Brendan gasped. "What is it?" Aisling said concerned. "I forgot I have to go back to Kells before my uncle see's I'm missing." She frowned and firmly grasped his hand. "I don't want you to go away" She pouted. But Brendan had to shake off her hand, he smiled and rubbed her cheek "I'll be back soon, I just have to talk to Brother Aiden." He bent over and gave her a slight peck on the forehead before disappearing into the forest.

Aiden looked down at the book, he thought about where those two could've been, raising a hand he slightly tapped his forehead. Suddenly the doors to the scriptorium jarred open and Brendan rushed into the room. "Well little brother I haven't seen you in a while…" Brendan nodded and smiled, but his mind still was fixed on Aisling. "I just wanted to do a bit of drawing before the day end." Aiden smiled handing him parchment and a quill.

Aiden walked silently behind Brendan his quill slowly moved over the paper as he drew the lines and curves of the forest. Aiden noticed his hesitation between strokes and knew something was amiss. "Brendan what exactly is wrong, I can tell from your drawing." He sighed and whispered "Aiden do you think falling in love is bad…" The old brother slightly cocked his head at this question. "Love…love is a very complex emotion young one." Brendan raised his head still not looking at him. "But what if the love could hurt the person you love, and the people around you?" Aiden nodded at the question and sat next to him. "Love my boy is something that cannot be faked, and love brings no one harm. It's a feeling of joy and happiness and for it to cause suffering then you need to find a way to stop that suffering." Aiden looked over at the boy "And what's with these questions." Brendan sighed "I think I'm in love." Aiden chuckled "Ahh to be young in love…" He placed a hand on Brendan's shoulder "If you are true than go with what you feel in your heart." With that Brendan realized what he should do. He quickly got up leaving his picture. Aiden noticed the picture and picked it up looking at it more carefully, now all these questions made sense. 'A scene of flowers, and trees covered the page, with a small figure sitting inside a lonely bubble. She looked up at a dark haired boy who reached out to pop the bubble of loneness.'

Brendan ran back into the forest, he had two bags strung across his waist. His pockets were filled and he had a large bag hanging on his back. He ran through the mist door to se Aisling sitting with some playful butterflies. Brendan slouched back next to her exhausted, he removed his bag's setting them next to him. Aisling let her hand slither over his shoulder and wrap him in a hug. "Why did you bring so much?" She said curiously. "I'm…I'm going to stay with you…" She slightly gasped "But what about your uncle in Kells and the entire village!" He just sighed and nodded "I already told them, and I want to be with you more…this way we'll never be lonely." He broke the tension with a kiss, softly pressing against her lips. She smiled and spoke "Well if you're going to stay with me… you'll need to be a better climber and runner and…" She tried to think of things he needed in the forest. "Well Aisling how about we just work on my climbing first" She smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him into the forest.

Brendon disappeared from the village, he learned how to climb trees with more success until he was swinging through the immense clusters of leaves and branches with ease. He and Aisling would spend their days living in the trees, running amongst the animals. He used some wood and some of the trees to make a small hut, just for them to be together in. Brendon had grown so close to her Aisling knew that he would grow old, die, become different… But she knew a way to keep them together forever.

Aisling sang with her heart, silently each night, Brendan listened to her sweet voice as they were enveloped in a sweet mist. He changed his hair had grown since he left, now reaching his shoulders, it was a light snowy white. His skin gleamed a pure pale white and his eyes retained their dirty brown color. Aisling and Brendan loved each other immensely; they slept through the nights warm with the others company, never leaving their sides for too long. One day they had been playing in the forest running hand in hand with each other until they accidently stumbled into the mist and back to the circle where they first met. Brendan looked at the place then back at her, with a loving smile. He then wondered and spoke. " I wonder what has happened to the Kells" He looked back at Aisling she smiled back, "Well then why don't we go see it!" She grabbed his hand and they ran quickly to the opening in the trees, but Brendan stopped and gasped. Aisling looked back at him before she stared at the ruins of the walls. They both approached the destroyed gates; ash's speckled across its ruined frame. Then he noticed a figure in the huge towers window.

The Abbot stared strangely at the two figures that entered the gates to Kells. They seemed so familiar, so similar. Ling walked slowly to his side "Abbot, come lay down you need to rest…" He pulled him away from the window before sitting him on the bed.

Brendan and Aisling rushed to the tower, they climbed the walls to the old door and it opened with a creek. She looked at him with sorrow as he walked up the rotting stairs. He saw the old door to the abbots room. Slowly opening it he peered inside and pushed it all the way.

The Abbot gasped at the two figures in the door way 'Angels to whisk me away, take me for my time has come! "Angels? TO take me away" The abbot gasped. Ling looked just as shocked. Brendan looked at them confused "Angels? But uncle don't you recognize me?" Brendan leaned closer to his uncle to see how much older he had grown, no longer healthy he was a husk aged by time. "Brendan" He exclaimed "But we all thought you had died in the forest, or in the attack!" HE shook his head, and looked back at Aisling. Her hands firmly clasped onto his she looked up at him with sad leafy eyes. "I never knew Brendan, I didn't know how long we had been together…I never knew so many years had passed…" She began to cry small tears forming in her eyes. She fell into him now sobbing against his chest. He slowly caressed her head, and looked over at his uncle "I…But did Aiden and the other Brothers survive!" Ling and the abbot looked at him in despair. 'No' he thought. Brendan felt tears coming to his eyes as well but fought back, he look back down at Aisling and hugged her. He felt like a hole had been cut in his chest, Aisling softly offering her to fill it.

After the confrontation the couple left, returning to their home in the forest. 'Why didn't you stay Brendan?' 'Because my place belongs here with you always…' Aisling loved Brendan with all her heart, she felt that he was part of her now, so she became much closer to him.

Brendan sat close to her his eyes looking into the very depth of her soul. So many years and so many days with her, so much time yet it seemed they were only together for a few hours each day, how it passed by with haste.

The sweet smell of spring rolled across the forest as Brendan awoke him from a deep sleep, he looked over at Aisling her chest slowly rising and falling as small breaths escaped her lips. He gently stroked his hand through her soft silky hair, embracing their moments together. He let out a sigh and pulled out a piece of chalk and began to draw. His eyes darted across the walls of their small hut and he sketched the forest. Aisling and him had become much more matured, she was no longer as small or skinny as before. Now she sported some stronger arms and a bust. He had grown taller having much larger arms as well and longer hair. He reached down to feel the curve of her stomach; he felt the slight kick of his child as it moved inside her. She shivered arms reaching out for that which was not there. Brendan smiled slouching back into the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed content that he was there and pushed herself into his chest. Aislings breath's brushed against him her warmth enveloping him. He began to drift to sleep before she dug her nails deep into his arm; Aisling shifted uncomfortably sweat formed on her forehead as she groaned. Her eyes slowly opened as she let out another moan of pain. Brendan picked her up pulling her light frame from the bed and setting her in front of a small wooden bucket. She cried as morning sickness attacked her. Brendan rubbed his hand smoothly up and down her back, he murmured about how the child would be so beautiful when it was born, if it was a boy or girl trying to reassure her. Aisling finished looking up at him with pale green eyes. He gave her a slight kiss and pulled her back into his arms. Aisling sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Aisling drew short shallow breaths twirling her finger on Brendan's back tracing a circle. He set her back in the bed and layed with her. They knew that this was only the first step and once it came it would be done.

*About 6 Months later*

Aisling awoke with a crippling pain in-between her legs, she let out a scream of pain and Brendan shot up next to her. Aisling felt her water break and more pain envelop her. "B…Brendan" she managed to squeak. "I…I..It's coming!" she let out another scream of pain as she felt the small head of the child sprout from her. Brendan told her what to do she took deep breaths and pushed with all her might. Then suddenly she felt relief. The soft cry of a child and looked up. Dark blue eyes met hers as the baby looked at her mother; she had damp white hair and pure cotton skin. Aisling felt tears well up in her eyes as Brendan handed their daughter to her. She held her close to her chest brushing her smooth skin. "She looks so much like you" Brendan whispered in her ear." She looked up at him, "She has your nose" Aisling said playfully rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. The baby smiled and flailed its arms; they both smiled wondering what she would become with age.

***6 years later***

Aisla lifted her head from her warm cot, and looked around her room. She rubbed her eyes wondering where her parents might be. She smelled herself the scent of sleep radiating off her as she rose from the warm covers. Skipping out of her room she came upon her parents asleep in their bed. Aisling held closely onto Brendan before something separated them "MOM! DAD! Wake up!" The two smiled and kept their eyes closed before rising. Aisling smiled and rubbed her eyes, she had grown more during the years. She now stood close to five feet tall, he hair dragged back a few feet behind her, and she had a more slender woman-like figure. Brendan had grown as well, his hair met his knees and a slight beard had born his face. "Mom can I go outside to play!" Aisla plead jumping up and down. "Sure but Aisla I can't move with you on top of me." Aisla quickly jumped off and dashed out the door for the forest. "Just make sure your back before dawn!" Aisling yelled at her daughter. But she had already disappeared out of the door. "She's always so energetic, I think she got it from me…" Brendan said lazily rising and stretching. Aisling smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Huh well she got her interest in nature from me." Brendan smiled "No debate about that." The two grinned at each other before Aisling stopped and laughed. "Stop! Ahh! Stop it!" She yelled as Brendan tickled her. She laughed as he tickled her sides, tear's formed in her eyes and he stopped. Aisling layed huffing on the bed still laughing. Brendan smiled and closed his eyes as a mischievous grin came to Aislings face. She pulled up one of the pillows and swiftly smacked him with it, starting out a pillow war.

-meanwhile.

Aisla jumped from tree to tree, traveling across the forest she smiled knowing nothing could happen or hurt her. Then she stopped and looked down on the gate to a foggy opening. Puzzled Aisla had never seen this part of the forest before. She quickly jumped down and walked through the dull trees, 'it's so sad here' she thought. Then she saw a trail, her curiosity got the better of her as she traveled up the path. Aisla stopped at looked at the strange rocks before her. The rose to be taller than the trees, and a huge pillar stood at its center. She snuck through the rocks and into the wall before finding a small village. She looked around at the tiny huts scattered everywhere, people walked through the streets and carried animals in wagons. She gasped and ran back into the forest turning around the trees and shrubs before she hit something. She let out a little yelp as she fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A voice exclaimed. Aisla rubbed her head and looked up at the figure before her. He was a boy about her age with short golden yellow hair. His eyes were a deep brown and he wore a brown shaggy overcoat with sandals. "No I'm okay but what are you doing in the forest" She looked at him. He seemed to look her over for a minute before responding. "Well?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "You look really different from anyone in Kells." He blurted. Her eyes widened but she just let out a huh. "Well this is my forest! Or soon to be" She shrugged. He looked at her confused. "Soon to be?" "Yea, its my mother and fathers but they said it'll be mine and I'll be in charge when I'm older." She boasted. "By the way what's your name?" She asked him. "Me? I'm Conor." He said blankly "But what's your name?" He pointed at her. She smiled and shook her head. "My names a secret!" She held her finger up to her lips. "But if you can beat me in a race back to my forest I'll tell you!" He looked at her and stood ready "Alright but when…" "GO!" She shouted and jumped up. "Hey no fair! I wasn't ready!" He shouted and ran behind her. Aisla jumped into the trees and swung across the forest, Conor just barely managing to keep pace. "Ha! Ha! I'm going to win!" She shouted down at him. Conor sighed and kept running before a misty wall came into view. Aisla was above him and gasped as her food caught something. Conor turned and looked up to see her fall. He jumped and Aisla stopped. She opened her eyes to see he had broke her fall. She blushed and stood up "Are you okay!" She exclaimed pulling him up. "Ow…" is all he could mutter. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, you're my friend." He looked at her "Friend? I've never had a friend" She frowned on him feeling pity, Aisla pulled him up and offered her shoulder, she helped him limp back into her forest "My mother is super smart! She can fix anything that's wrong with you." She bragged. "But why do you and your parents live in the forest?" She had to think about it before she cautiously replied. "I…I don't know but we love the forest and I never want to leave! It's my home." She pulled him into the misty clearing. Conor looked at the dark mist and wondered where the forest was. Aisla touched the mist and the gate opened she quickly closed it and helped him in. Conor looked in awe at the beauty of the forest, before his eyes caught the sight of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. "Mama!" Aisla yelled limping over "Mama! I need your help." She smiled and looked up at her "Hello darling what do you…" Aisling stopped as she saw her daughter help the limping boy over to her. "Who is? This?" She looked at the boy intensely and tried to talk with Brendan. Over the years they had become connected at the soul they could speak even when not together. 'Brendan? Brendan?' 'Yes?' He replied 'Aisla she brought someone back…hurry home'.

Aisling looked at the boy and she walked towards him "Now what just happened?" She questioned her daughter. "Well we were playing and I caught my foot on a vine and fell but he saved me! And I think he broke something." Aisling looked over at the boy 'He protected Aisla? Hmm this boy he seems so familiar. So similar to someone.' Aisling walked over to him and carefully put some pressure on his chest rubbing down to his stomach. "I think he broke a rib nothing to serious…she felt his leg and noticed something moving in it. "And a broken leg…" She walked away and came back with some string and cloth softly patching up his wound. Conor looked at the woman, she had the whitest hair he'd ever seen, and so did the daughter. It reached down to her waist almost and shone the same bright white. He looked up into the trees thinking about how he'd get home. Then another figre emerged from the bush's. He was taller than the woman, his hair reaching his ankles and it too was a white color, but it held a hint of brown that he could barely see. He looked at the boy with question. "Hello dear." He rubbed Aislings neck and looked at the boy. "Well…you look a little young to be going into the forest…of course so was I but why exactly were you here. Conor looked up and reached into his pocket. "Brother Michael's asked me to get some of these…" He held out the same dark green berry that Brendan had first came into the forest for. "For ink" Brendan said. Aisling looked up and smiled at him. Aisla looked at her parents confused but then rested her gaze on Conor. Aisling stood up and tugged her daughters elbow, "Come on little one I need you to help. Come with me to get some of those leaves that helped you remember?" Aisla nodded and followed her mother. Brendan looked down at the boy and spoke "I remember the first time I came in this forest" The boy just looked at him "I had come for the very same reason you are, just for those." He pointed a finger at the berry. Conor looked at him in question "So you lived in Kells?" Brendan nodded "A long time ago, back when my uncle was still the abbot. But I left to be with the woman you just saw." Conor looked at him amazed, 'he left just to be with her huh?' "I knew it would only be sooner or later before my daughter discovered the old remains of the abbey, and other people, but I never expected it to be so soon." He looked at the boy "I thank you for saving my daughter…it's not the first time she's fallen or hurt herself but so far away we might not have been able to get to her…my name is Brendan by the way and as for my wife her name is Aisling. I presume my daughter has told you hers?" He shook his head no. "She will tell you in time, my daughter is one to play games." Brendan turned away from the boy, he noticed the leafs above him fall and then his daughter and love followed. Aisling gently wrapped Conor's arm and chest in bandages, slathering on a dark green liquid to his bandages. Aisla helped Conor to his feet, he stumbled at first before regaining his balance. "Thank you for your kindness…" He stammered. Aisling smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Not much especially for one in need." He blushed slightly at turned. "I'd best be going father would wonder where I was with his scrolls." Conor slowly limped his way out before Aisla rushed after, "You know I should help you get back to your home, you might fall and er…break something else that's it!" She shook her head up and down rapidly. Aisling and Brendan watched the two disappear again into the mist, a smile formed on her lips. "Maybe we should tag along?" Aisling said looking at him with a smirk. "A girl will only grow into a woman, as the sun will always set it will happen eventually. She's growing Aisling it's only a matter of time." She looked up at Brendan with worried eyes and tightly wrapped her arms around his. "I just hope she does not take a path she'll regret…" Aisling began to squeeze him tighter. Brendan pulled his hand over and beckoned her head into his shoulder. She snuggled into his warmth, embracing him. 'She shall grow, She shall live, She shall wilt…' the words echoed through his head.

*Two Months later*

Conor looked around the empty moonlight lit streets of Kells; he looked across the low fog before he crept out of the tower door. His feet silently kicked up dirt as he ran towards the crack in the Abby's walls. He limberly climbed through the crack before coming upon the entrance to the forest. He got on all fours and ran into the forest quickly greeted by a white blur of shining mist, he ran faster before he reached the mist gate. Conor looked around before leaning on the rock resting in the middle of the mist. "Aisla?" He looked around the mist again his eyes cautious to every detail. He spoke her name again before he felt a slight prod at his shoulder. Conor looked up to see her crouching on the rock above him. She jumped up shifting into a white blur before landing and standing before him. "Well? Let's go!" She shouted grabbing his hand and pulling him through the mist. He had been revisiting the forest since he first met Aisla, her mother and father seemed to like having him around. Aisla lead him through he forest showing him the beauties of nature. Then he felt something. Conor turned and walked back through a dense cluster of bush's and weeds. He found a clearing looking onto it he felt a sense of dread but he kept walking, looking at the strange carved figures. Suddenly he felt a hand firmly grab his arm and pull him back. He looked back to see Aisla with a fearful look across her face. "C…ccome! This is no place to tread!" She said in a loud whisper. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow before she grabbed him with both hands. "COME! This place is forbidden!" She pulled on him hard nearly pulling him over. "What's so forbidden?" Conor asked a little sarcastically. She looked at him angrily now pulling even harder on him. "Mother said it is a place of suffering, of great lost to the dark one so we must leave!" Aisla pulled him even harder digging her nails into his arms. "You mean Crom Cruach? That's just a old pagan legend to scare little ones. There's no such thing!" She gasped and punched his chest, again and again before she continued pulling him "N…no! It's not a legend its real! Mother said so she never lies!" She had pulled him closer to the entrance of the brush before he began to slowly walk back to the gate in front of them. Conor stopped and felt something strange, then a gust of ice cold air rushed from the tunnel.

Aisling sat down with Brendan, she sipped at some hot tea from a small wooden cup looking happily at him. "I love that Aisla has found a friend, being alone is never a great life for a child…" Brendan smiled and rubbed her shoulders. Aisling relaxed and let out a soft moan of pleasure. "I'm glad as well…I wouldn't want our child to have a lonely life without friends…" He continued to softly massage her tense back. She looked up at the ceiling as if trying to look through the densely packed leaves to see the sky above. "Hopefully she will live happy, maybe even have children of her own…" The two smiled Brendan warmly pressed his lips on her cheek. Aisling greeted it, stoking his hair. The two sat relaxed…before something startled both of them. A immense feeling of dread swept over the forest, shadows grew even darker and the animals grew quiet. Aislings eyes widened "Oh no…oh no no no!" She grabbed her head. "She went there!" She turned to Brendan panicked "She went to the PLACE! The Dark ones place!" Brendan gasped and grabbed her hand. They both nodded and rushed out of the door, jumping so fast through the treetops they appeared to be blurs. 'I just hope we make it in time…' Aisling thought.

Aisla and Conor shrieked as dark roots burst from the cavern, they coated the ground and pulled themselves towards the two. Aisla gasped as they took hold of her feet, pulling her towards the entrance of the shadows. Conor grabbed her frail arms and wrapped around her trying to pull her free. Aisla tried to resist the influence but it seemed to beckon her, almost commanding. A swift ruffle from the trees made the two look up as a pair of white blurs launched themselves out of the shadows.

Aisling and Brendan launched themselves towards the two children. Aisling rushed towards the entrance as Brendan took a firm hold on the two. She pushed a huge stone idol over to block the entrance. But she toppled over hitting the ground with a thud as the dark roots retracted back into the darkness. Aisla and Conor looked in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. Brendan let the two go and rushed to a stumbling Aisling. She stopped not raising her head before collapsing. Brendan stopped her fall and pulled her close. Conor and Aisla scooted closer to the two to see what had happened to Aisling. She looked up, her eyes were sunken into the back of her head, her skin was wrinkled and dead, and she was frail and weak looking. "Aisla…" She lifted her hand to touch the girls cheek. "Aislaa… Don't ever come back here…no matter what." She took a struggled breath before some color returned to her face and eyes. Tears rolled down Aisla's cheeks as she looked down at her mother. Aislings eyes returned to normal and she began to regain her former appearance. Conor looked at Aisla and turned away, he said under his breath. 'All my fault.' They helped Aisling back to the hut; she was weak from the encounter. Aisling looked at Brendan and he gingerly stroked her hair, swirling his fingers in her silky soft hair. Aisla and Conor looked over at each other and sighed…hoping this could be forgotten and another day could start.

*7 years later*

Aisla and Conor sat in the old hut of her parents, Aisling and Brendan smiled at the two. They'd grown close over the years gradually becoming more than friends. Aisling sipped at the stew she had made, the sweet flavor of rice and fish tingling her mouth. Aisla and Conor sat talking non-stop about their day in the forest near the coast. Suddenly Conor shot up and spoke "Sorry I have to go" He rubbed the back of his head and Aisla pouted as he said this. "My father hates it when I'm late for my lessons…so I'll see you tomorrow?" He looked at Aisla. She blushed and meekly spoke back "I…Okay!" She waved at him as he opened the door and left. Aisling and Brendan smiled and spoke to their daughter. "You should get some sleep little one…you don't want to sleep in and miss your 'friend'." Aisling teased. Aisla's face lit a bright red and she rushed into her room.

Aisling and Brendan rested in their bed, she wore a small shirt, and layed in a warm pair of shorts, he was wearing a soft wool T-shirt and pants. The two were cuddled close, the feeling of each other's bare skin rubbing against them made the two shiver in delight. "She's grown so much…so fast" Aisling said looking into his eyes. "I know but she'll be happy, no matter what she'll always be happy…" Brendan croaked stroking his hand up and down her back. She let out a sigh of relief that he was thinking the same as her, and she felt his hand softly caress her sides. She let a little moan of pleasure before digging her way into his warmth and falling to sleep.

Aisla awoke from her slumber her hair stood up and branched out in all directions. She sighed as her hand traced the crazy lines of her hair. Aisla pulled out a roses stem and calmly coaxed out the clumped knots from her hair. She looked into the dust mirror on the wall of her room thinking about what this day would bring.

Aisla stood in front of the misty gates to her home, waiting for her friend to emerge. But he didn't so long she waited looking up at the sky to see the sun beginning to lower into the west. She didn't notice a pair of familiar lime green eyes staring at her through the bush's

Aisling stared at her daughter with a sad look, she knew her heart must have been broken for her closest friend not to come to her. Aisling had noticed how much she had prepared for this day, her hair had a brighter gleam to it and her skin shone even whiter than before. Aisling watched as Aisla curled up on top of the rock, she started to sob tears falling into the mist below. He hands rose to whip away her tears before more formed like raindrops.

Aisling sat at their small table looking across from Brendan, he looked back with equal concern. The two had been silent for hours before Aisla stormed through the door. She rushed to her room slamming the door before they heard cries from the room. "I can't just let her suffer like this…" Aisling said looking down trying to focus her mind off of her daughters sobs. "She is only learning, while I must say it is a painful experience there is nothing we can do…" Brendan sighed and lifted himself from his chair. "Let's go to bed my sweet…we'll be able to clear our heads." She nodded and followed him to the bed, not even bothering to strip their daywear they just fell onto the soft mattress. She snuggled close to him thinking about her daughter's distress. She felt his warm hand stroke her thigh, she shivered with joy at the touch, and then she thought back to when they first bonded, bonded to be closer than any bond of paper, word, or promise.

**Next Update Pending. Before 1/19/11. **

**Hope you liked, thought this would be a good story so I just wrote! Daily updates, and planning to make about 5 or 6 chapters hope this is good!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aisling sat at their small table looking across from Brendan, he looked back with equal concern. The two had been silent for hours before Aisla stormed through the door. She rushed to her room slamming the door before they heard cries from the room. "I can't just let her suffer like this…" Aisling said looking down trying to focus her mind off of her daughters sobs. "She is only learning, while I must say it is a painful experience there is nothing we can do…" Brendan sighed and lifted himself from his chair. "Let's go to bed my sweet…we'll be able to clear our heads." She nodded and followed him to the bed, not even bothering to strip their daywear they just fell onto the soft mattress. She snuggled close to him thinking about her daughter's distress. She felt his warm hand stroke her thigh, she shivered with joy at the touch, and then she thought back to when they first bonded, bonded to be closer than any bond of paper, word, or promise.

***Many Years Prior***

Aisling sat with Brendan amongst a field of flowers. It had been a few years since their discovery of the ruined Kells, the destruction the north men left with them. Aisling softly twirled circles on his chest as he breathed in sleepily. "We should be together forever…" She said leaning her head against his. He smiled and planted a soft kiss onto her lips. Aisling smiled and rubbed her arms into his own. "Let's go…it's so cold out for summer…" Brendan grabbed her soft hands and pulled her onto his shoulders carrying her back to their little hut. He layed her on the warm wool bed, she raised her arms weakly and beckoned for him to come to her. Brendan held her close, he felt her brace herself up against him. She pulled him down into a deep kiss. He felt an intense feeling burn in his chest, as she rooted her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped it intensely around his suckling on his tongue. Brendan wrestled his free and softly sucked on her whole tongue. She let out moans of pleasure into his mouth as he explored her warm exotic mouth. They parted to stare into each other's eyes, she was panting heavily tough breaths came from her as she grabbed him pulling him in for more. Brendan noticed her soft sides and lowered his arm to stroke them. She released and let out a moan. He rubbed her sides softly and lowered his head to suck on her tender neck. Aisling let out more excited moans as he continued his way down to the front of her neck. Brendan pushed his arm into her shirt and rubbed her soft breasts. They had just began to bloom from her chest, being only a few inches off. He stroked her back and squeezd one of her nipples. She arched her back and let out a open mouthed moan. Brendan pulled her mouth back to his and slurped on her tongue once more. She let out a gasp as he twirled her nipple in his hands. Brendan raised her shirt, revealing her tender white front. He quickly lowered his head and sucked on her breast. She let out more excited moans as he pulled her nibbles with his teeth. Just then Brendan felt something warm and wet brush against his crotch. He looked down at Aislings pants; they now dripped with her excitement. He lowered his hand and softly prodded the entrance to her core. She let out a single whimper as he prodded her. Brendan moved her shorts down her knees and pulled her panties out of the way. He began to slowly push his fingers into her. She arched and moaned as he pushed his fingers deeper and faster into her body. A wave of pleasure gushed through her very being and Aisling arched back as she experienced her first orgasm. She slouched back down and panted as she felt the immense feeling slowly leave her. Brendan lowered himself and let his manhood gingerly prod her. She gasped and lowered her hands. Lowering her fingers she opened herself to him, and spoke "T…t…take me…" she managed to shudder. He smiled and lowered his manhood to her, softly prodding her she let out whimpers as he pushed into her. Breaking her virginity he softly pushed in and out, as she gasped at the intense feeling. Brendan began to move faster, quickening his pace as they slapped together and their juices flowed and joined. She felt the same sensation come over her again, and felt him throbbing inside of her. He began to throb even harder and went to push himself out, but she stopped him. Startled he stopped and she took a single push and lunged him back deeper inside of her. He let out a moan as he released inside of her. Aisling gasped arching back as she too let out her pleasure. The two sat back gasping and panting on top of each other. She smiled and looked at him. Aisling pulled him out of her and stuck her fingers into her, pulling out their juices, she swiftly licked her hand, tasting the strange flavor. She closed her legs and pressed herself against him. "I've never felt anything like that…" she gasped pulling him closer to her. He looked over still exhausted from the experience. "Brendan…" He just let out a raspy huh? And looked over at her. "What would you do if I had a baby?" He had to register the thought in his mind before he could answer her. "I'd…I'd love it until the day I died…especially if it was your baby…" She smiled "I would love to have your child…" Aisling lifted herself and gave him a tender kiss on the lips and passed out. He followed letting her sweaty body go limp on his own. They awoke the next morning rejuvenated, and happy she went to look for food searching the trees for berries when a hand grasped her arm. A single hand quickly swept over and enveloped her in a hug, she simply greeted it with a hug of her own. Brendan came to her ear and whispered… "Aisling…do you want to have a baby?" She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Of course…I'd do anything, as long as you were with my side." She gave him a peck on the cheek before pushing a berry into his mouth.

She remembered how much they had tried, they did it for so many nights that she had became sore from trying to get pregnant. But she wanted this and they tried until finally she had missed her period…

Aisling ran out from the woods she was literally shaking with glee as she wrapped Brendan in a spine crushing hug. "A..A..Aisling why are you so Happppy!" He croaked as she squeezed the air out of him. " Brendan! I missed one! We've done it! We've done it!" She hugged him not as tight but close he relaxed resting his arms around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at him with glee. "So with a baby we'll need to make a new part to our little house…" He sighed. She looked up at him without saying a word he understood her. 'You'll find a way'

*About 2 months later*

Aisling walked into the room, Brendan held his hands in front of her eyes to stop her from seeing, "Now!" he shouted as he revealed the room. A small crib made of twigs and leaves. Pictures of deer, and animals adorned the walls painted with sap and chalk. Aisling clasped her hands and smiled "It's perfect! Just the thing for our baby" He grasped her shoulder and turned her "Just a minute…the babies not going to be here for another 6 months or so." He hugged her, looking down at the tiny bulge at her stomach.

*Back to Present*

Aisling awoke the cold air of morning brushing past her. She pulled herself from the bed and walked into the middle of the house looking a small black slab. There was a few words scribbled on it and she grasped it and read them quickly. 'Aisling: I left to find some more of those blue berries that I stumbled apona few weeks ago, and please talk to Aisla I'm worried she hasn't come out of her room since I left…' Aisling turned to face the old oakwood door, and approached it. She lifted her hand to gently push it open, it creaked to reveal a torn and destroyed bed room. Aisla sat in the middle of her bed with the remains of a pillow ripped apart around her. She looked back at her mother with teary eyes and turned back to look out of the window. Aisling cautiously walked to her before she sat down on the bed. "Why did he leave? Why hasn't he came into the forest or even sent me anything!" Aisla pounded her fists into her chest "WHY!" Aisling grabbed her daughter and swept her into a hug. They sat there for a minute she tried to calm her daughter. "When your father and I first met I was a little skeptical of him at first…for him to truly love me…" She stroked her hair. "But he first showed it when he wanted me to come into his village, and when we spent that week…only a week together we were in love…" She trailed off at the last word. Then smiled. Aisling smirked and looked over at her daughter, Aisla cringed and studdered "m…mom? What are you smiling about…" she smiled at her daughter and pulled out a old bottle of brown ink. "I think we should go into the village to see your little friend." She pulled out a comb and ushered Aisla to the stream. "Your father did this to me to when he wanted me to come into her village." She smiled combing Aisla's hair a dark brown with her own. Done Aisling looked at her daughters dark brown hair, she pulled some ash's from their huts little fire and tossed them onto her and herself turning them a smoky hazelnut color.

*A few minutes later*

Aisling and Aisla approached the old secret entrance to the village; they quickly snuck into the village and walked through the familiar streets. Aisling looked over to the tower and stopped, a force dragging her there. Aisla held tightly onto her mother's arm as she wandered to the place where she had rescued Brendan from. She stood nearby the window, as Aisla followed standing in view, they both stared at the immense tower not noticing a pair of eyes looking at them below.


	3. Chapter 3

*A few minutes later*

Aisling and Aisla approached the old secret entrance to the village; they quickly snuck into the village and walked through the familiar streets. Aisling looked over to the tower and stopped, a force dragging her there. Aisla held tightly onto her mother's arm as she wandered to the place where she had rescued Brendan from. She stood nearby the window, as Aisla followed standing in view; they both stared at the immense tower not noticing a pair of eyes looking at them below.

Conor sat in the old bed below the tower; he looked up at the little window to his prison. His eyes traced the lonely cavern. His eyes lowered he tried to fight back tears thinking about how Aisla must be heartbroken that he didn't come. He tried to think about something else but he kept seeing her face. The soft white color of her hair and her blue-green eyes, spending his days in the forest with her. After father saw him sneaking out he forbid him from the forest…but he kept going and well he got caught again. Conor hear a few woman speaking outside his window, but their voices seemed to lustrous and timeless. He looked up and went wide eyed. 'Is that Aisla? No she…her hair is…but her skin…' he locked eyes with the girl and gasped before launching back down into the darkness.

Aisla let out a yelp and tugged at her mother's arm before she crouched down to the small window. "Conor?" She asked the darkness, hoping his eyes would come out of the shadows. She heard the familiar sound of his voice greet her from the darkness. "Aisla! How did you find me and how did you…" She reached into the bars and found him, searching around she found his hand and pulled it to the bars. "My mother helped me…why are you here?" He sighed in the darkness and pulled his face into the light.

His eyes met hers they seemed to be stuck in the moment forever in a timeless bubble of affection. Aisling quickly glanced over and tapped her daughters shoulder, Aisla jumped and turned to her. 'Aisla you can get him free just do this…" She sent the memories of when she rescued Brendan and Aisla staggered back. "Daddy…lived in there?" Aisling smiled and nodded before grabbing her daughters hand and rushing her back out of the village.

*Midnight the following day*

Conor layed silently on his cot, he dreamt of Himself and Aisla running through the forest enjoying the perfect forest of hers. Then he heard his name, it was said in a dry whisper and fog floated into his window. Conor jumped he looked up and carefully brought himself to the old rusted bars. Aisla swiftly jumped in front of the window looking straight into the eyes of Conor. She reached in and brushed his cheek softly feeling his face in the darkness. "Conor…I'm going to get you out…" He reached out of the bars, extending his hand to touch her cheek as well. He felt the soft silk of her skin and retreated back into his prison. "Go…" He whispered. Aisla understood she backed into the dense white swirls, pulling in energy from the mist. She grabbed the towers sides and launched herself up and up until she reached the lone window in the gigantic tower. Aisla took in a single breath and she sang letting out glowing strands of silver magic. She began to turn even whiter and whiter until she began to turn to mist. She shifted through the old wood and floated down the stairs, Aisla found the small door to his room. She smiled and swiftly unlocked it before she returned to the top of the tower. Conor stopped as the latch to his door unlocked he pushed the door back open and peered into the shadows, Conor pulled himself from the shadows looking out of the door into the mist. Aisla landed in front of Conor, silently resting herself on the ground. She grabbed his hand and ran with him to the old mist circle Aisla stopped and grabbed his hands, bringing them to her chest. "Why?" She asked frantically. Conor looked down at her and let down a hand. Conor embraced her pulling her into a warm caring hug. He gingerly caressed her hair, smoothly rubbing her back. "Why did your father lock you in that tower, I was…so lonely." She felt him tensing up at the sound of 'father' he balled his hand's into fists and replied in a whisper, leaning into her to trickle the words into her ear. "My father saw me, sneaking into the forest and then…he saw you." Her eyes widened as he explained. "When he saw you he thought that you were a daughter of the Vikings…god knows why" He rolled his eyes. "But after that he had seen us quite a few times before and when…you."

*A few weeks prior*

Aisla and Conor emerged from the forest she held a small black board and chalk doodling on it. She drew him and covered him in swirls. Conor smirked and pulled out his own board and began to etch her onto it. He went to doodle something on her when he noticed he eyes leering over his shoulder. She swiped the black rock and stared at the smooth image. She stared wide eyed at the perfect portrait of her. He went to grab it before she flung it into her chest. "NO! Don't mess it up its…really good." She stared passionately at the slab again before handing it to Conor. "You should draw more on it! Make me look pretty!" She flirted brushing her hair over one of her eyes and batting her eyelash's. He blushed looking at her, she was more than pretty she was gorgeous… he felt a little spark of envy well up in his chest. Conor noticed her wave her hand in front of him, still having her hair slumped over her eyes. He suddenly felt an urge, something out of his control. Conor grasped her hips she let out a slight whimper and he planted a single soft kiss on her lips. Conor pulled back and his face burned a light pink, Aisla stood their dumbfounded as a blush as dark as blood crept on her face. She hugged him softly and whispered in his ear, "thank you…" Conor smiled and began to run back to the abbey he waved at her and she shyly waved back. Conor entered the village through the crack in the old wall only to feel a hand clasp his shoulder and send him flying into the dirt.

*End of flashback*

"After father finished his torturous interrogation of me he told me to never return to THAT girl…but I went back and when I disappeared last time he snapped and locked me down there. She had tears rolling down her cheeks now digging her face into him. "Then… Thenn you must leave me!" She pushed him away and pulled her hands back to her chest, clasping them together firmly. "If…if I am the cause of this pain then leave me…" She let her head fall and did not attempt to look at him. Aisla expected him to run away, to leave her but then she felt his warm embrace. It bottled her up, surrounding her with warmth he wrapped his arms around her frail frame and pulling her into his coat. She felt the soft wool compress her, surrounding her with a warm shield. Her head barely snuck its way out from the coat, compressed to his chest for dear life. He scooped Aisla off her feet and he ran, he ran with her in his arms until they reached a bare rocky coast. She looked wearily at the soft blue waves of water, slathering the inky black rocks. Aisla bend her head over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before dosing off to sleep. He quickly followed, caressed by the short little thumping of her heart. Aisling watched the two from a tree nearby looking out on the golden sunset; she slightly pushed out her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. She suddenly smiled and though 'those two…are going to be a cute little couple.' Brendan landed silently next to her and gently massaged her shoulders. "Does it remind you of when we first had our 'honeymoon?" She was lifting her head up in pleasure and muttered a uhh huh…

*Flashback 2 months after Aislings Pregnancy*

Brendan carried a warm Aisling through the trees, he could feel the much larger curve of her stomach as the baby grew. Aisling kept her hands gently around his neck looking across the seemingly endless expanse of trees. Then they came to an opening, leaving the green of the forest to see an immense expanse of blue. He carried her down into a small cave, which looked out upon a perfect sunset.

He set her on a soft wool mat, and poured her a cup of a golden liquid. She took a slight sip of the sweet brew and licked her lips. "So sweet…" Brendan smiled and pulled out the container, "I used some very, very, VERY special fruits. But I can't tell you what they are…" She poked him in the cheek playfully and asked with wide gleaming eyes. "Pleeeease tell me" He let out a defeated sigh and pulled a small round orange yellow ball from his coat. "Peach's…they're really hard to get this time around…" She smiled "But save your appetite there's more…" She went to talk but he put a finger on her mouth to usher her quiet. Brendan pulled a steaming plate the dark red shell of a lobster radiated with swirling smoke as he crushed open one of its legs. He slowly fed her the tender meat, before she noticed him hiding something in his pockets. "What's that?" She asked with a smirk. He stopped and jittered a little before he looked into her eyes. "Something that took me years to get…" He pulled out a bracelet from a small velvet wrapping. It gleamed as the golden weaves encircled emeralds. She gasped and slowly ran her hand across the smooth metal. "How! How did you!" He stopped her and pulled her hand over the bracelet fastening it firmly to her skinny wrist. "I've been taking trips to the village's around us, seems as though many people will give you money for some odd jobs." He smirked "And while I was in that little village of Navan. Some Vikings tried to raid it so I was able to make off with a little hunk of the gold thy stole…I couldn't just keep it so I gave it to the people and they let me have this…it was the most expensive piece in the entire shop…" She looked back at the gleaming gems and spoke "Oh but Brendan…you didn't have to for…" He stopped her "I'd do…anything for you." He dragged her into a passionate kiss and turned her to the cave entrance to watch the sun dip below the horizon.

*Flashback End*  
Aisling awoke relizing she had fallen asleep on Brendan. The two figures on the beach still sat, and Aisling smiled. She knew that they were in love.

Conor pointed up into the dark night sky, there's the Big Dipper." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap guiding her finger to trace the stars. She smiled Aisla had always looked up at the night sky wondering about the lights of stars, how they shone so bright through the endless black of night. "Conor…" He stopped and tilted his head down to look at her. "Which star should we make…ours?"

**Cliffhanger. Don't worry it's not the end! I'll have it updated to the next chapter by tommarow, and a good nights work now deserves a good days rest!**

**-3:44 AM.**


End file.
